Link and Saria's Adventures: Part 1
by SomeoneWhoLovesZelda
Summary: Link has used his wish to become Kokiri and rid evil, but not all can be done. Can Link defeat the troubles that remain and fix up the leaks in his wish?


Before you slip past the epilogue, PLEASE read it. It goes to full understanding and enjoyment of the story. Puh-lease! You'll be glad you did! And BTW, even though the epilogue takes place in OoT (Ocarina of Time,) this takes place after Majora's Mask. Seeya later!

Epilogue:

Link has killed Ganondorf, no more evil. Link has all Triforce.

"What is your wish?" said the goddesses.

"I cannot decide. I feel that I am selfish, but I have many desires." said Link, eighteen years old.

"Killing Ganon is a challenge, so is saving the world, so we will give you multiple. I see you want to be Kokiri, but you wish for no evil so Kokiri can venture out if the forest. We can't promise you that your wish will be the same, but I promise you will be satisfied and I will explain if you play the Song of Time. Fierce Deity and other things are problems.

"So I'll keep Fierce Deity?"

"Not quite. You'll have to manage to get rid of it yourself."

"How in the heck am I-"

"You will find out yourself. Go onto the blue pad, you will be shifted and the world will be in peace, but try to get rid of Fierce Deity." Link was being warped in time, seeing the goddesses fade as he turned younger. Link played Minuet of the Forest, and teleported out of the Hyrule Field, into the Sacred Forest Meadow, hoping to be alone, he got ambushed by his best friend.

"Link!" screamed Saria. She tackled him as he got back.

"I could almost kiss you! You weren't in the forest with me for seven years."

"Please don't, Saria."

"The seven years are reversed as well."

"Well, at least all my friends aren't fifty feet taller than me."

"That's a good thing, considering that all your friends are girls."

"Saria, I'm tired."

"Me too. See ya tomorrow, Linky." Saria couldn't help but peck him on the cheek.

"Bye!" said Link. blushing as they went to their houses.

Actual Story! Yay!

Link got out of his house.

"Link!" shouted the excited happy Saria.

"Hey Saria!"

"Thank the goddesses you killed Ganon!"

"Wait, you remembered? Does everybody else remember?"

"Yes and yes."

"Cool. By the way, I'm Kokiri now!"

"Yes! Bummer you don't have Navi though."

"Awesome, now I remember."

"Wanna go to the Kokiri ball! They are celebrating peace and letting us leave the forest of we want."

(A/N I've seen others do it, so I should. Hopefully it's ok. But let's not forget about Fierce Deity...)

"Ugh, Saria, I can't dance, and I won't approve of a date."

"Don't call it a date! If you dance with anybody, you would choose me in a heartbeat."

"True, but I don't LOVE you and anybody else would cause me to run away. And Mido will try to snatch you anyways."

"Come on Link. It's a celebration because of what YOU did, so it's pointless if you don't come."

"Fine..." Before the ball, they went to the Lost Woods and played around.

"Better not play around in that pond." said Link.

"Why not?"

"It leads to Zora's River, and Ruto is all over me."

Saria laughed, and pushed him into the pond.

"I missed you. Give me a hug." Link smirked as he said it.

"NO! You are soaked!" They both laughed as they ran. Link ended up holding Saria over his head by her waist, then chucked her into the pool.

"Meanie!" she said.

"Do I have the strength of when I was 16?"

"I have Forest Sage powers, so I guess so."

"Want another hug? I'm even more soaked." Link said laughing in the process.

"Well, we are both soaked anyways." she ran to him.

"I was only kidding! Why Saria!" Saria laughed as she sprinted after Link, then wrestled him to the ground.

"Don't get used to winning, Saria." Link changed the position, now Link was on top of Saria. (A/N 'Text' is thinking, btw.)

"I'll let you up now." said Link

"Finally, a fair wrestling match!" exclaimed Saria. Same result as last time, Link was on top of her. He moved her leaf green hair and saw her blue eyes. They just gazed at each other. Both thought about each other. 'He is adorable!' thought Saria.

'Time to go, please don't kiss me, Saria.' said Link.

Link got up after a bit.

"Gotta go to the ball... Let's go, Linky!" When they got there, surprise, surprise! Mido rigged one of those: "Pull the names out of the hat."

Mido was about to pull out the first two, but Link said something.

"Hey, bud, wanna make a bet?" said Link.

"Uh, ok." said Mido. 'Crap! He's going to bet about the hat!'

"If you get Saria, then I dance with Saria. Otherwise, you do."

"Do you like her?" scowled Mido.

"I could ask you the same thing. She is the only other person I know that is a girl." Link said as he blushed, but Saria giggled to herself as she found him embarrassed. "Besides, you have a much greater outcome of winning the bet, anyways." Link raised an eyebrow as he said the false statement. 'Payback time.' Mido pulled the cards and you guessed it, Link won the bet. Saria talked to Link as they stood at the wooden floor.

"Why were you kinda fussing about the bet?" said Saria.

"Remember what I said at my house?"

"Not what I meant..."

"What did you mean?" Saria stared at him like he was an idiot.

"No, I don't like you!" said Link.

'Oh really, Link?' thought Saria.

"Mido is staring at me, probably wondering if we will start being, ya know." said Link. Saria laughed.

"PROBABLY not. I said PROBABLY. Mostly because I gotta because I gotta use the restroom." said Saria.

"You are getting a bit annoying..." said Link.

"Ya sure?" she said, about to go.

"I'm 100% sure, and I am about to shoot myself with my bow if you don't stop."

'Die Link!' thought Mido as soon as he left. He slammed his fist into the back of his head, letting Link fall onto the ground. Mido twisted his foot in Link's back, but Link was too busy messing with Fierce Deity to care about the pain.

'Gah!'

'You can't control your feelings shame on you. I will release and kill all of your friends.'

'Crud! Mido is gonna kill me!'

'Keep dreaming for safety, Link.'

'My Triforce will aid me.'

'My power will aid me.'

'You can't control me forever!'

'You should hope that I don't!'

'I just hope nobody gets hurt.'

Link's blood vessels turned purple, his face turned yellow and his other skin blue. He grabbed Mido by the shirt and let Fierce Deity control him, while Link was calling for help, when nobody heard him, as the thoughts only echoed through Link's body.

"You! Little pimp! I climbed trees, Death Mountain, walked in lava pits, gotten impaled by Ganon, and survived, and you chickened in your house. Shame on you! Don't treat the Hero of Time like that! I should be your ruler!" said the possessed Link. He pulled out his sword and lunged for Mido, missing and chopping off a bit of his tunic.

"Why are you running, little scaredy cat! I thought you were my boss! So much for boss of the Kokiri. Your body will be the pedestal for my sword!" Link threw a series of punches and kicks, and none hit due to Mido flailing and running like an idiot. Saria walked out to see everything wrecked.

"Link!" she screamed.

"Don't kill Mido!" she said again.

The possessed Link kicked over Saria, giving her a bruise on the knee.

'LEAVE MY BODY BEFORE YOU LEAVE LIFE!' Link shouted to the mask in anger.

Link's body flashed golden and fell to the ground.

"Crap! No!" said Link.

"Link! You idiot!" said Mido angry.

"What the heck was that for!" said Saria.

"It wasn't me! I was possessed!"

"Get out of my sight, freak."

"I AM FIGHTING SOMETHING STRONGER THAN GANON IN MY MIND!"

"I don't know anyone stronger than you, Link, but I'm scared."

"Get lost, Hylian!"

"I am not Hylian anymore! What is Saria afraid of?"

"Just leave, Link."

"Just go." said Saria.

"What!"

"You almost cut through me with no remorse. That makes anyone feel unsafe."

"Me too, jerk!"

"You two are the ones possessed."

"What!"

"I was never possessed! I was chosen by the Great Deku Tree to lead! You are just jealous."

"Jealous! Fierce Deity already told me my worth compared to yours! He did some work for me!"

"That's a pain in the butt to say that something evil did a favor for you."

"Just drop that act in the sewers!"

"Only time that will happen is when I drop in the sewers!"

"Well maybe you should just die!"

"Mido!"

"You know what, you hate me! I saved your butts, and you hate me! I saved Kokiri Forest, The Sacred Forest Meadow, everything you know would be gone, including you guys, if it weren't for me. You STILL treat me like I'm a load of crap! I'm gonna like you told me too and leave no speck of evidence I lived in this forest!" Link ran away, climbed up his house, and but his Kokiri clothing up and out on the Goron Tunic. (A/N The Kokiri Tunic is the same size as the Goron Tunic in the Equipment Menu for Adult Link, he can wear Goron and Zora Tunic at the size he is at.)

'Crap! What have I done!' said Saria in thoughts.

"DIN'S... FIRE!" Saria heard from a distance. Saria sprinted to his house. It was burning to ashes, and so were his green clothing.

"Did he die?!" said Saria with tears down her face.

"I will leave and being you peace!" she heard Link shout from the exit of the forest.

"No!" screamed Saria.

Link played Minuet of the Forest, and went to the spot where he defeated Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple. He sat and cried.

"I just went to a Kokiri ball, a place to dance and have fun, and I nearly committed murder. Saria hates me now, Navi was killed by Ganondorf, I have no friends, Zelda is afraid of the spirit as well, Ruto likes me because I got her out of a fish. Simple. Now I have no friends, my wishes were granted, and I still have a terrible life. I deserve to die."

'No Link. Please. Don't suicide.' said Saria in a mental conversation.

'GO AWAY FIERCE DEITY!'

'No, it's Saria. What is Fierce Deity?'

'Crap, now I gotta tell you. It is an evil spirit who corrupts whoever wears it's mask, and my only way of defeating it was to store it inside me. If I let my emotions out of hand, Fierce Deity controls me and tries to wreck everything and everyone.'

'Can you come back here?'

'Ok.'

The mental conversation ended.

He warped there, to get hugged by Saria. Saria was in tears and had her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were angry at Mido and when you said you were fighting something stronger then Ganon, I didn't know what it was and became afraid. If the Hero of Time went against us, we'd all die!" said Saria, who was welling out of her eyes.

"I'd never do that to you. I need to venture off to get this fixed. The goddesses said it was possible." said Link.

"I am coming with you."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Still following."

"No, please, Saria."

"I'm not waiting for anymore time! I waited seven years already!"

"Ok, but be careful." The two wandered out of the forest.

"Grab on." said Link.

"Wanna hug?"

"Not really. You'll see."

"Aw, man." Link played the Prelude of Light and warped to the Temple of Time. Saria went along, as she followed Link.

"Where are we going?"

"Follow me. You're gonna meet Malon." They went to Lon Lon Ranch to get Epona. Saria ran up to Malon.

"Do you know me?" said Saria.

"Not your name, but Link talks about a green haired friend a lot." Saria blushed slightly at this.

"Is Fairy Boy getting Epona?" said Malon.

"Yup! By the way, the name is Saria."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Can I show ya something?"

"Ok!" Malon looked in her cupboards.

"Aha! Here it is!" She said.

"What is it?"

"Lon Lon Milk. Try some." Saria tried a sip.

"Would've tasted better if I didn't drink berry juice so much, but it's great!"

"Me and my father, Talon milked the cow."

"I just want to know, are you Link's girlfriend?"

"No, but can I try to make it that way?" Saria's eyes bulged at the sound of her saying that.

"I'm just kidding! He's all yours." she said, Saria blushing once again.

"Talking about somebody?" said Link, grimacing by the barn door.

"Did you hear our whole conversation?" said Saria.

"I hate to say it, but I am really nosy at times." said Link.

"Wanna go on a horse ride, Saria?" said Link. Saria kicked him in the shin.

"Keep your face out of my business." Link couldn't help but smirk while Saria silently laughed to herself.

"Get in the back of the horse, Saria." They got on the horse.

"Are you interested in me?" Saria was a bit annoyed because Link was bugging her over and over again. She slapped him, and he ended up falling off the horse.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok. Happened often before I learned how to ride. But you annoyed me at the Kokiri ball!" Saria smiled and then they took of to Ustrana, a place around the same size as Hyrule. There was a rock at the border with Hylian language, that stated: "One day, the Hero of Time will come and remove an evil spirit that was haunting him and Ustrana. There is a great evil that cannot be destroyed without the power of a spell."

"I have the Fierce Deity. Maybe Ustrana has it too."

"I hope it leaves. It makes the place a bit more dangerous. If Fierce Deity has access to a crazy man, then boy, will it be unsafe."

They wandered around, looked around the markets, and Link found a shop.

"I'm gonna grab a new sword. Can you go over to the hotel and save us a room?" he handed her a bag full of rupees.

"But these are rupees. They won't work as currency here."

"Hyrule partly owns Ustrana, so it should work."

"See ya in a few minutes."

Link went and got a sword. It looked like the Master Sword, but was

a bit smaller. Link came back to the room Saria bought.

"Yay! It has 2 beds!" said Link.

"Shut up!" said Saria, partially laughing.

"I'm pretty sure both of us wouldn't want to sleep together, genius."

"I get it, Linky. I'm tired. I do want to go to bed."

"Me as well. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Whatever." Link pulled the chain out of his hookshot slightly enough to reach to other bed. He slowly reeled it onto Saria, and moved it slowly. He softly poked her with the sharp part... and Saria awoke, scared to death.

"Link! I'm gonna kill you! I wanted a quick nap!" Saria chased him out until she tackled him on the trail. Saria had now pinned him down onto the streets. Their faces were about 2 inches apart, and Saria gazed into his eyes. They were both in the trail. Saria enjoyed their current stance, but Link didn't as much because Saria was on top of him on the trail, with rugged rocks everywhere.

'I'm glad he's Kokiri with me. He's adorable!'

'I'm pretty sure Saria is enjoying this too, but I'm laying on rocks.'

"You're gonna get off me, are you?". said Link impatiently.

"Oh, um... whoops!" said Saria blushing.

"I'm glad Mido didn't see that." said Link.

"Mido would probably watch us if he knew where we were."

"Next time, I don't my head being pushed onto the rough rocks by 75 pounds of Saria."

"I see a pyramid over there. Let's check it out."

They rode over on Epona, and saw some inscripted text. He who plays the Song of Time and has all medallions may pass. Link whipped out his Fairy Ocarina and played the Song of Time. To their surprise, they dropped into a labyrinth. There was a locked door, and a tiny passageway not even small enough for Kokiri too crawl through.

"What will we do Link?" said Saria, burying her face in his chest.

"Step back." said Link, shoving her away. Link put on his Deku Scrub mask and crawled under, as he was 2 times smaller than usual. Link got the key and advanced to the next room. Link and Saria walked into the room, seeing nothing. A stalfos attacked from behind Link, but luckily, he blocked the attack. He ran towards Saria, and and pulled her to his side.

"Nayru's Love!" Link shouted as a magical crystal covered them both from the attacks of the skeletal humanoid. Link ran out of the crystal leaving the shield in control of Saria. Saria startled as she saw the stalfos jump attack on Link. Link nabbed his Fairy Bow as he rolled under the skeleton, and shot an arrow through the ribs of the creature. Saria removed the magical shield, and blasted the stalfos with her magic, but missed. The monster leaped with it's sword towards Saria, but Link used his hookshot and pulled the skeleton to him and wrapped it with the chain. Link placed a bomb next to the skeleton and watched him explode.

"Don't just run off like that!"

"Don't leave the shield unprotected."

"Link, I was scared!"

"Well, you need to give up the fear, Saria, because I saved you from Phantom Ganon." A stone appeared in front of them with Hylian language that read: "Saria, if you are afraid, do not enter the last challenge."

"Link!" Saria hugged him. 'I've got to have something of use.'

"Take this Lon Lon Milk that I got from Malon. Hopefully it will give you a bit of a recovery in the fight."

"Ok. I'll see you in a minute or two." Saria almost started crying as he left her, wondering what was in the room, and if it was Fierce Deity, she would be terrified.

Link pulled out his sword.

"I thought you were dead. I killed Ganondorf."

"I am now powered by your Fierce Deity, Link. I won't die until you do."

"Don't be so sure, Dark Link." Link charged with his sword, but Dark Link dodged the attack and missed a jab attack. Link kicked Dark Link and threw a bomb at him, but Dark Link counterattacked with chopping off some of his Goron Tunic.

"DIN'S... FIRE!" Link got a terrible burn on the spot where he cut his tunic, and Link jabbed his enemy's side, causing dark powder falling out of him.

"I will destroy you, and your precious world will be no more."

"I defeated you in the Water Temple, so you will be no biggie!"

Link sliced Dark Link's arm, but he retaliated by stabbing his sword through his stomach.

"Nayru's Love!" A crystal developed around Link as he gulped down the Lon Lon Milk. His hole and burn healed, but he still had a couple nasty cuts on his arms and legs. Link's bow shot a light arrow, and Dark Link was gone.

'He never dies, Link. He will be back.' said the Fierce Deity in his mind.

Link opened the door, and Saria ran to him afraid if what happened to him with all the holes in his tunic.

"Link!" yelled Saria as she ran to him with open arms.

"Who were you fighting!"

"Dark Link. It's ok, I won." Saria was even more frightened when she heard this. She started crying as she held onto her best friend.

"I wanna go back to Kokiri Forest!"

"Let's go back to the hotel and clean up."

Right when they were about to leave, they saw a light in the room Link and Dark Link fought. There half a piece of a diamond. There was a stone encrypted behind the diamond: "Unite the other piece, and you can learn a spell to perish Fierce Deity forever! - Nayru, Farore and Din." Link picked up the piece, and then left.

Saria held onto Link as he used Farore's Wind to get back on the surface. He rode Epona back to the hotel, and went to the hotel room. Link sat on the floor and whipped out his Fairy Ocarina. Saria sat next to him and laid her head in his lap.

"Do you need help cleaning up your arms and legs?"

"No. I want to show you a song I learned." Link played the Song of Healing, and his arms and legs were fine.

"I leaned this song in Termina, after I saved the world from Ganondorf."

"I want to go to bed, it is getting late."

"Alright."

"Goodnight." As they slept until morning, something happened at the Kokiri Forest.

"Mido!" shouted a Kokiri named Lori.

"What do you want, Lori?"

"The Deku Sprout needs you."

Mido went as told to the Deku Sprout.

"Mido, Link and Saria need help of the sages."

"But I'm not a sage!"

"We can't have and don't need an extra sage. We need someone to get all the sages united. Take these two fairies. You will need them to revive Link and Saria."

"Wait, they DIED!"

"No, not yet. Dark Link will slaughter them both, and there is no way around it."

"Ok, does this mean that it is going to be like when Ganon took over?"

"If you help us, then no."

"What are your orders. I will do whatever I can for Saria."

"Gather all of the Sages. I will tell you where they are."

Link and Saria were looking around in the fields of Ustrana.

"Where do you think that the other piece is?" said Link.

"I'm a little scared... what if you have to fight Dark Link again? This time, you don't have any potions or milk to help you."

"Do I have to be your knight in shining armor?"

"Hey, there is a pond. We could go swimming."

"Maybe, but I have dealt with this for seven years and am tired of it. But we could use a break indeed."

"Ok."

"Stay here and keep the horse from running off. I'll go into the to change real quick." Link used Farore's Wind to go to the hotel room and change to his Zora Tunic. He teleported back the took a drink of a green potion.

"What happened to your Goron Tunic?"

"Something looks fishy in that pond."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't meaning to be funny."

"How about you go in and look?" Saria said as she shoved Link into the pond, like she did when they were at the pond in the Lost Woods. Before Link fell in, Link grabbed Saria's hand and tugged her in with him. Saria laughed when she got back on the surface.

"Link, where did you go?" Link was underneath Saria, wearing the iron boots.

"Link!"

Link tapped her leg.

"Oh." Link took off his iron boots and swam around in the water. He saw a stone, and right when he was about to read it, Saria dove into the spot Link was at. They swam around in the water for a bit more, then Link got up.

"Hey!" Saria was putting on Link's iron boots.

"Give those back! I need those!"

Saria then got on Epona and rode back to the Ustrana Village.

"Come catch me!" Link darted after Saria, who rode off to the village. Link went a different direction, leaving Saria going fast not knowing Link wasn't chasing her anymore. When she got there, she put Epona in the stable, where Link sneak attacked her, tackling her to the ground.

"Fine! I'll give them back!" she said, laughing at herself for not looking back on her horse. While Link was butting the boots back in the hotel room, she tackled him to the ground.

"At least my head isn't on rocks this time." said Link, smiling. Without thinking about what Link may have said afterwards, she kissed him gently. Both enjoyed the kiss, but Saria didn't know what she was doing. Link put his arms up behind her head, feeling up her head.

After she kissed him. She blushed and looked at Link. He looked happy still, but she was afraid about what she did. She knew he didn't want to be kissed earlier at the Sacred Forest Meadow, so she thought he was uncomfortable. She sent him a thought.

'Link, you couldn't possibly feel comfortable with that.'

'Woah, I was a little carried away.

'Linky, how can you like that?'

'Saria, Of course I liked it.'

'Link, I'm little scared about what I just did...'

"Link... I'm sorry..." murmured Saria as she ran away, crying.

Mido was searching through Death Mountain for Darunia, the leader of the Gorons and the Fire Sage. He found him in the Dodongo's Cavern.

"What is a Kokiri boy doing up on Death Mountain?"

"Link and Saria are going to die! We need to help them."

"My sworn brother is going to die?"

"We can't go around it. I have two fairies to revive them, and we need to gather the Sages to help them."

"Go find Ruto at Lake Hylia." They went to Lake Hylia, and Ruto freaked out finding out that Link was in danger.

"Rauru is at the Temple of Time! We need to go warm him about this catastrophe!"

Link wondered what was wrong and where Saria was. He was afraid he hurt her somehow, but apologizing confused Link. He just then at the kiss realized he was in love with his best friend, but was wondering what Saria thought. He played Saria's song and struck up a mental conversation with her.

'Link, I'm sorry.'

'For what?

'You didn't like it, did you. I didn't think before I kissed you.'

'No, it's fine. Where are you?'

'I think now is the right time for you to actually answer if you love me, Link.'

'As much as I would hate to say it, yes. I hate saying it because I tried to keep myself distanced from you as a Hylian, but feeling that was awesome.'

'So you were ok with it?'

'Totally!'

'I'm at the lake.'

'I'll ride the horse over. I love you.'

'Oh! Love ya too! See ya there.'

As soon as Saria heard those words she burst with happiness. Knowing that Link was a bit annoyed about her asking if she liked him, she thought this was incredible. Link thought the same, and silently parked the horse. He snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Oh, hi Linky!"

"I was trying to look at something when you dove after me."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Put on the Iron Boots. We're going for a dive." Saria put on the iron boots, both were still very happy about their first kiss effecting their relationship positively. Link dove into the water and read a sign:

"Whoever has the first piece may enter for the second piece and fight for piece. You cannot defeat darkness without a spell." Link rose back up to the surface.

"How will we get down there when Saria can't come with me?"

"Is this goodbye for a while?"

"No. Step back. I'll transform into a Zora and you can wear my tunic."

Saria giggled and kissed him before he transformed.

"I love how you have your hat on when you are transformed."

They dove into the secret rooms, and Link transformed back.

"Wow. That was easy. There are no enemies, challenges, or anything. Link was proven wrong when an army all of stalfos came attacking.

"Nayru's Love!" Link casted.

"Link, what are we gonna do?"

"Saria, walk out. My Hylian shield will cover you. Fast spells to knock them back. I'll transform into a Goron with the Goron Mask and bash them with the stone walls."

Mido found Zelda, Rauru, Impa and Nabooru. They all reunited at the Temple of Time.

"I have the spell that can only be cast by sages. Saria's power in spells can cast the Triforce Flash (A/N No, this is not a ripoff of the Triforce Slash from Super Smash Brothers. You'll see why I made it.) as it flashes bright light to rid of evil power, specifically the demon in Link and Ustrana." said Rauru.

"What is Ustrana?"

"I'll explain what we will do." said Rauru.

"Wait!" said Ruto.

"Dark Link will beat Saria, and cause Link to be out of control, giving Dark Link the time to strike."

"Link if Link cannot defeat Dark Link, we are doomed. He needs the power of Majora's Mask to beat him, but how will he not kill us when he is possessed by the demon?" said Zelda.

"Guys, the pieces of diamond they have will warp them into the Sacred Realm to fight Dark Link." said Nabooru.

"Well, Saria could use Triforce Flash to finish off the Demon once Dark Link dies. Then both would be no more." said Impa.

"If anything comes against out plan, I'll bash them till they drop." said Darunia.

"Let's go to the Sacred Realm." They all went into the Sacred Realm and hoped their plan would work.

Goron Link was tossing stalfos by stalfos until the hundreds and hundreds were gone.

"Whew!" said Link.

"Nice!"

"We need to defeat Dark Link somehow."

"But what about the spell?"

"It is probably one of the spells the goddesses gave me, Saria."

"Well, let's go."

The pair went into the flashing portal that lead to the Sacred Realm, and found Dark Link on the other side.

The sages and Mido his behind the pillars of the Temple they were going to fight in. They saw Saria and Link appear in the temple, but Saria got kicked across the room.

"Saria!" They heard Link scream. Dark Link stuck his sword into Saria. Mido silently sweated to himself. Link was turning purple and blue, like in the Kokiri ball, but Dark Link stabbed him in the heart, causing Link to fall.

"Fierce Deity, come to me, and we will be unstoppable." said Dark Link.

"I cannot. I cannot escape somehow." Link's left hand had the three triangles of Triforce glowing on his arm.

"What is this!" shouted Dark Link.

As the two argued, the sages revived Saria.

"Huh, sages?"

"There is no time! Take this spell, and use it when told." said Rauru.

Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik, and snuck the Nayru's Love spell from Link's dead body, and revived him too.

'Saria is alive, and so are you. Now go to us sages and help fight!' said the sages to Link in his mind. He saw Saria up and walking. The sages also showed Saria the Nayru's Love spell. Link kicked over Dark Link and ran over to the sages.

"You can't escape my stalfos army! Attack!" Stalfos by stalfos rushed over to the nine and they all retaliated by attacking the army.

"You cannot defeat Dark Link with the sages exhausted!" said the Fierce Deity, out loud.

"Yeah I can."

"Are you releasing me?"

"Not quite." Link put on Majora's Mask, and as soon as he did it, he heard Saria scream in fear.

"Link!" she shrieked. The sages had to hold her back because Link couldn't control himself at this time. She started crying, wondering what happened to her boyfriend. Link was purple all over, his sword was dark purple with darkness, and he slashes apart Dark Link with ease. But Link turned around attacked the sages. Link shot a purple circle of darkness out of his sword, knocking over all he sages. he went straight for Saria, which sent Sheik to kick him over.

"Sorry Link." said Sheik.

"I hate to do this brother, but I have to." Darunia tossed him across the temple. Saria casted Nayru's Love and watched Link attack her crystal and knew it wouldn't last forever. She casted Triforce Flash, knocking out both Link and Saria, and destroying the Fierce Deity. Link was out longer, because Triforce Flash was designed for evil spirits, and Link had a spirit inside of him.

Link and Saria were carried to Hyrule Castle by Darunia. As soon as he woke up in he bed, he saw Saria, and she pressed her lips to his.

"Link! We don't have to deal with Fierce Deity!" she lay on top of him, kissing him passionately, very happy he was OK.

"Where am I?" said Link.

"We are on the top floor of Hyrule Castle. Darunia carried us both on his back all the way here." Saria giggled as she said the last sentence.

"What time is it?"

"Morning. Nabooru taught me the three spells you knew, so you can have the Nayru's Love spell back. I can cast them without the crystals since I'm a sage."

"Cool."

"How long was I knocked out?"

"A couple hours longer than I was, Link. The light or the Triforce Flash is more effective on spirits, and my poor Linky had a spirit inside of him, so it hurt more." Princess Zelda walked in to check up on them.

"How are you two?"

"All I cared was that Link was OK." said Saria, making Link blush a bit.

"I can keep out Mido if you want to have an affair."

"Shut up!" said Link, both blushing.

"Half joking, half serious. If you want me to, I'll do it."

"Good thing we had it before you came here." said Link.

Zelda laughed.

"I'm gonna let you guys be. Now I know you both are OK."

"Saria was all over me once I got up." said Link.

"Good luck then, Link!" Zelda giggled as she left the room.

"Link, I thought you were dead!" said Saria.

"I am alive, and I can be with you, and that's all I really care about."

Saria started kissing him once again, Link was surprised to feel Saria's tongue in his mouth, and Zelda was peeking through the door. 'I'll be doing those two lovebirds a favor!' said Zelda.

"Hey Mido, you can go grab breakfast downstairs." said Zelda.

"Where is Saria?"

"She is waiting for Link to get up."

"Oh. Well I'll go get some food then." After a few minutes, Link and Saria went downstairs, to get breakfast. (A/N They actually ate/drank besides when they drank the milk!) Afterwards, Link and Saria went to the castle courtyard.

"Where did you get those masks again?" said Saria.

"From Termina."

"Link, would you rather be a hero or my boyfriend?"

"Saria, I spent most my time as a hero trying to get the Triforce so I could be with you. When you kissed me in the hotel room, I loved my decision of my wishes of the Triforce even more, so what do you think?"

"I was scared that I kissed you in the hotel room because I thought you wanted to be best friends. That is only when you were Hylian. I was relieved when you told me that in the mental conversation."

"I'm a bit bummed that all my friends are Hylian though." Saria got up and hugged Link.

"I will hopefully make up for it."

"Ruto is gonna be red hot mad when she finds out I'm Kokiri."

"Wait a minute... why am I your height?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I used to be a couple inches shorter than you. Is something changing about me?"

"Wait a second. Are you..."

"When did I get so curvy anyways?" Link's eyes bulged as he found out what happened.

"Link? What happened?"

"We are Hylian."

"What!"

"Me and you are both Hylian."

"How can you tell?" Link's face turned red hot when he heard her ask.

"You are... ya know, curvy? You weren't as curvy as when you were eternally a child." Link said it all shuddering, but Saria burst out in laughter as she heard the reason. She kissed him.

"Now we don't have to be in the village all the time!"

"But how did this happen?"

"Let's go to the Kokiri Forest and see if anybody else changed."

Saria held Link's hands as he played Minuet of the Forest. They walked back to the forest and everybody else was taller and different. Link and Saria were alarmed by this. They sprinted back to the castle and got Mido and brought him back to the forest. He noticed this change and was alarmed as well.

"Link? Did you do something with your wish?"

"No! I wished to be Kokiri and to wipe evil clean, but the goddesses said that some things weren't able to be handled. They said they would explain if I played the Song of Time."

"Me and Saria will gather all the Kokiri. Link, play the Song of Time when we get back." Saria gave Link a peck on the cheek before she left, leaving some Kokiri wondering why she was so close to Link when she wasn't supposed to have feelings for people. A bit of time afterwards, all the Kokiri were in front of Link. Link played the Song of Time, and the goddesses appeared.

"Oh, Nayru. We got ourselves a show." said Farore.

"Gah, stupid kids." said Din.

"Ya sure?" said Link, spinning around a crystal of Din's Fire as he knew it was her spell.

"Let's just explain." said Nayru.

"Kokiri, you are now Hylian. So pretty much, you aren't eternally children and you grow older now. You still can locate through the forest and are not a threat towards animals, but you grow and can leave the forest if you want." said the three goddesses. This led to a load of questions.

"Why am I so weird looking?"

"Why was Saria kissing Link?"

"How does us Hylians survive now that we die of age?"

"How will fix our houses? They will be too small!"

"Hold on, children. Hylians are different than Kokiri, and can fall in love because they have babies that grow up and have a family. The houses are up to you guys."

"How do you get a baby?"

"Better not tell them yet." said Farore

"Geez, they need to start up school around here." said Din.

"I'll message Zelda make school so you guys can learn about this." said Nayru.

"Link, we know you were satisfied with your wish. We can tell by the blush on your face when someone asked why Saria was kissing you." said Farore. Link snickered at that.

"Play Zelda's Lullaby if you want to speak with us." said Din.

"Bye!" said Nayru, as the goddesses disappeared into the afternoon sky.

"Well, can't wait for school to start." said Link.

"Zelda better not put us next to each other or it would be chaotic." said Saria.

"I'll get working on expanding the houses. Link... sorry for being mean to you." said Mido.

"I put up with it for a year, so ending it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Take my Kokiri Sword. Use it to get wood or chop down trees. But if you chop the Deku Sprout you are dead!" Mido laughed and shook hands with Link.

"Let's go back to the castle." said Saria. "It is beginning to start evening." Saria held Link close to her, as Link played the Prelude of Light, warping them to the Temple of Time. They shopped for clothes besides their tunic at the Hyrule Castle Town, and then went to the upper room they were at.

"I love you, Linky." said Saria before they went to bed. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey. Can I play you a song on my Ocarina?"

"Ok, Link."

Link sent a message before he played it.

'Goddesses, don't come down. I wanna play a melody for Saria.'

Link played Zelda's Lullaby for about 10 minutes. When Zelda came in, Saria was asleep in Link's lap, and Link had a pillow behind his head and was leaning behind the wall.

"That is adorable." said Zelda, quietly because she didn't want to wake up the two. They woke up eventually, Link waking up first. Saria awoke her head on a pillow and a blanket around her.

"You two were adorable last night." said Zelda.

"Huh?" said Saria.

"You fell asleep in my lap last night."

"Oh. Thanks for giving me a pillow and a blanket when you woke up."

"By the way Zelda, the Kokiri turned into Hylians with natural powers. You need to make school for them." said Link.

"As much as I hate to say it, don't put me and Link next to each other. It'll be chaotic." said Saria, partly giggling.

"Also, no PDA during school." said Zelda.

"What is PDA?" Both Saria and Link said at the same time.

"Hugging, kissing, other public display of affection."

"Aw, man." said Saria. Link laughed when Saria said that. After breakfast, Link went to the window by the stairs and looked at the trees. He turned around to see Mido and Saria talking. Link thought they were just making up Saria hated him when he heard the conversation. Link slowly walked away when he saw them and started spying on them. Link wished he didn't listen once he heard the first sentence.

"I'll always love you, Saria." said Mido. The words cursed his mind, and made him go berserk. Saria's reaction wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. She walked upstairs, with a tiny smile on her face, like the one on Link when his first kiss happened in the hotel room. She was blushing, hoping that she was just embarrassed, he was fuming. He rushed up behind the boy, and dragged him away from the stairs.

"Are you stupid! I spent seven years of torture to be with Saria, and you try to steal her?!" said Link, angry and with a lava red face.

"Link, I lo-" said the interrupted Mido.

"Find another Kokiri! I worked for years and you forced people to work FOR you for years! I clearly worked harder! Don't think that loving her is going to get you out of this!" Link threw Mido at the wall and kicked a hole in the spot he hit. He punched the little man in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"You shook with me, idiot! I'm not living with this! I'm leaving!" screamed Link, his words echoed through the castle. He leaped out of the hole of the castle, as it had a hole in it. he was falling to his death when Saria came.

"Dude! He is suiciding!" said Saria. Link hookshot onto a huge tree, and shot Mido from afar with his slingshot.

"Ow!"

"Mido! What did you do!"

"He got mad and told me how he spent seven years yada yada."

"You deserved the bloody nose! You don't say things like that, especially when you know I'm taken.

"I might have not have this bloody nose if you told me that earlier!"

"Link might have not left if you didn't tell me that! I was going up to my room to rethink the situation!"

Saria sent Link a mental message.

'Link! What are you doing!'

'I'm better off without you! Go make out with Mido! Why would you treat me like this!'

'Link! I hate Mi-'

Link ended the conversation before she could finish the thought.

"Sh**!" said Saria. Mido covered his mouth when he heard Saria swear.

"Saria! What made you think of-"

"I don't care! You led Link to run away!" Saria ran away, crying not only that she sweated but also that Link was gone. (A/N Duh!) Saria leaped out the hole Link jumped out of, but landed in the moat. She swam up and ran to where she felt a strange feeling that she had when she was around Link, which was all three Triforce.

Link heard footsteps. He knew Saria was after him, but how could he not think she was cheating on him with that smug look on her face when she went up the stairs.

"Go away."

"No! I'm not leaving till I get to you! That freak doesn't know about life."

"I know you are lying."

"I know where you are. We are in a forest, and I sense your spirit running around the forest in your body."

"You can't catch up with me, cheater."

"You can't go out of my sight. I know this place. I'll never stop running until I find you and beat that retard with deku sticks." Link kept running.

"Slow your language."

"Slow your speed! I want to hug you."

"Not right after Mido makes you smile."

"I'll settle this mentally." she started a mental conversation.

'Please Link. I was glad that someone besides you cared about me.'

'If that is Mido, why would you be so happy? Get out of my sight, I'm not coming back to Hyrule, ever!"

'LINK!'

The conversation ended there. Saria stopped running and cried.

"You don't know what is out there!" Saria wailed. Link heard her cries, but didn't want to deal with it. He secretly felt ashamed of himself. Red appeared on his face as he sprinted through the forest, but no noise came from him. He turned around to see Saria staring, crying as well. This made Link in even more of a rage, which sent him sprinting out of the forest, slicing anything that got in his way.

'I will never go back to Hyrule again!" he shouted angrily, cutting a stone in half.

"What the! How did you..."

"I don't care! Just leave my sight!"

Saria cried and weeped the entire day as she went back to the castle, she went back to her room and cried for hours straight.

"Geez, Saria. I've never seen you this sad in your life. What is wrong?" said Zelda. Saria was glad Link had friends like Zelda and Malon.

"Link told me off. He told me he didn't want to see me again."

"How could he! He spent seven years trying to be with you and now he is mad at you?" Saria told her the story, why the hole was in the wall, why she was mad at Mido and spilled her heart out to Zelda.

"Link knows how to break your heart." said Zelda.

"Mostly because he knows how to get it."

"Did he look back?"

"I saw him look back at me, but he was scorched with anger. I have never seen him mad before."

"Can you mentally contact him?"

"No. I have no idea why I can't feel his Triforce glow."

"Sorry about what happened Saria. Link is a sweet individual. He won't do that to you again. He was just angry."

"I am glad that Link has friends like you, Zelda."

"I will let you and Link stay in my castle whenever for whatever reason."

Link was running back as fast as lightning. He blocked off all the attempts to contact, because he wanted to think for a while. He climbed up the walls on the back of the castle and didn't come in the entrance.

'This will take me forever to get back. I can't rest. But I don't care.

Saria was still crying like crazy, and Zelda was trying to cheer her up. Saria hated how she had to sleep alone and had nightmares about Link never returning. She woke up crying every two hours. Saria was I the middle of a nightmare, then she heard his voice in her head. He was mentally contacting her.

'I will never do this again. I love you, and know that I am stupid as a deku scrub. Please forgive me.'

'Link, I would not hate you for any reason. Of course I forgive you.'

'Turn around.'

Saria felt the mental link disappear but Link was hooked onto her window by his hookshot, closing his eyes, she noticed he tried to look normal. Saria opened up the window.

"I deserve to die."

"No Linky, I know you just angry. I saw you turn back and knew you would be back sometime."

"You thought I hated you, didn't you."

"If I see Mido bleeding because of what I did, you couldn't possibly hate me."

"I never hated you." Link kissed Saria, knowing wishing he could make up for the nightmares and fear she had all for Link. Saria could do nothing but just be happy for his return.

"Zelda said that you were good at breaking my heart, and I said because you were good at getting my heart."

"I honestly don't know how I got your heart, but all I know is that I felt awesome when you kissed me at the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Giving up practically everything you could ever want for me is enough."

"I really want to sleep, I went darting after the castle once I found out you left the forest."

"Ok. Please don't do that again." said Saria.

"I would do anything to make the memory disappear from that incident." said Link, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"The best you can do is to go to sleep and make up for it."

"Night, Saria." The two went to sleep. They woke up to hear Zelda shriek in fright.

"Oh, hi Link! When did you get here?" said Zelda.

"He was faking to be calm as he hung on to my window at midnight." said Saria.

"Link, Saria was crying for hours straight, and waking up over and over again over your 'trip'."

"So was I. I tried to sleep but couldn't get her out of my head." said Link.

"If you do that again I will destroy you!" said Zelda.

"You'll be wrecked by me once you try." said Saria.

Zelda laughed.

"Saria, let's go get breakfast. I'll then go and help Mido expand the village."

"Ok, Link. I'm gonna talk with my lady friends!"

"I want some guy friends... I wish I didn't have such a history with Mido." Saria kissed him on the cheek.

"We should hook him up with somebody from Kokiri Village."

"That would be funny, but let Mido choose." Link went to chop down some wood.

"Mido, sorry for giving you a bloody nose."

"Saria went insane last night."

"I know. Hey, are these trees OK to chop?"

"Yeah. Where is Saria? Is she still grieving over you or is she doing something else?"

"She is hanging out with Zelda."

"Yeah. Chop down tons of wood then we'll make bigger houses."

"OK. I wish I had some guy friends, but I told Saria I wish we didn't have so much of a history with you."

"That is what I'm trying to fix. I want to be friends."

"Great! Did anybody catch your eye?"

"What do you- Oh. I get it. Someone."

"Why are you doing all the work? The rest of the Kokiri is slacking off."

"I want to make up for when I was a jerk."

"That's nice. I'm going to polish up the princess of green's house."

"I get it. I'll work on the other houses. I'll fix up yours if you want."

"That is very kind of you, Mido. I want to fix it up the way I would like it."

"Ok. I'm gonna go work on the houses."

"Let me see the work you did after."

"Ditto!"

"Bye!" The two went to work on the houses.

Zelda was walking around the shop.

"Have you ever seen Link wearing something besides his tunics?" said Zelda.

"Nope. Besides the clothes he wore as a kid, he wears Goron Tunic and Zora Tunic now. He burnt down his old clothes."

"What!"

"He used Din's Fire and burnt down his clothes. Fierce Deity and Mido were making him mad."

"That's surprising. I've never seen Link in a rage before."

"Honestly, I have only once. He is good when he is happy but has depressive lows and well. He wasn't mad when he burnt his clothes, he was bursting in tears when he ran out of the forest."

"It's almost like he has bipolar disorder. (A/N A disorder that gives rapid mood swings.) That kid went insane when he saw Ganon with my Triforce."

"He also went insane when he saw Mido saying he loved me."

"Right in Link's face?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, what an idiot. You don't just say that right in front of him. That's like asking you out when he knows you are taken."

"I know!"

"Let's stop yapping and start finding some things for you."

Link was finished. He spent a couple hours on Saria's house, adding a second floor, and making the rooms much bigger. Saria walked right in on him.

"Is this really my house?"

"Yep. Mido is working on the village houses because of how he forced people to do work."

"So you made this?"

"Mido gave me plenty of the wood for the construction."

"I'll thank him later as well."

"Ok. Think ya got enough room for some more stuff."

"Definitely. You know, your house is gone."

"I'm ok."

"You can stay at my place."

"Ok. When?"

"Anytime you want."

"That is a bit stretched out. What do you think you would use for the extra rooms?"

"I don't know. I could just have you stay here and put storage stuff over there."

"Hey, I made this house for you! Not for me."

"It's big enough with one floor. Besides, we like each other, do we?"

"Of course. But I made this house for one person. You."

"Perfectly designed for two though."

"Well, I'll make this a castle if you want."

"You already did with you staying here." Saria pulled in Link for a kiss.

"What did you do with Zelda?"

"Got new clothes, talked about things that happened and got food and whatnot."

"Me and Mido were talking about what we were gonna do and I said I was gonna fix up your house and he offered to rebuild mine."

"That's nice." she said, pushing him onto the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You'll see." Saria started kissing him once again, as things were happening at the Lon Lon Ranch meanwhile.

"Hey Malon, should we do something for the two lovebirds?" said Zelda.

"Who is this?"

"Link and Saria. Duh!"

"Since when were they liking each other?"

"Ask them, probably a bit after they rode off to get rid of Link's Demon."

"Should I visit you guys sometime?"

"You should see Link and Saria and what they are doing. I'd bet they are kissing now." Malon's eyes narrowed as she heard that.

"Really? Have they bonded that much over a week of two?"

"That is a while, and they we're best friends for like fourteen years."

"Let's visit them. I haven't seen Kokiri Forest yet." Malon and Zelda got on Epona as they rode of to Saria's house.

Saria was trying to tailor some Kokiri clothes to replace his old ones, when someone knocked on the door. Saria opened it.

"Oh, hi you two!"

"Hey Saria, how is it going between you two?" said Zelda.

"Fine. I'm trying to make him some new Kokiri clothes."

"Hey, have you two gotten together recently?" said Malon.

"We were just kissing earlier." said Saria, laughing as she said it.

"I told you, Malon!" said Zelda.

"Wanna come in?" said Saria.

"Sure!" said Malon in advance. They came in and looked around.

"Link made the house much bigger. He is working on some shelves for storage." said Saria. Saria walked up behind Link and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Malon and Zelda are here!" Link was pushing hard onto the wood with his sword, and was going to sharpen it later.

"Hey! How is it going!" said Link, stoping his carving/

"Not too shabby. Nice job on the house." said Malon.

"This is like three times bigger than it was before on the first floor alone." said Saria.

"Since when did you two start liking each other?"

"Our first kiss was a bit of mixed reactions, Link liked it but I was scared about what I did."

"She ran away from me once I tried to tell her it was ok. But afterwards she was glad it effected me positively."

"That's adorable." said Zelda.

"Can't wait to see what happens when they grow up." said Malon.

"And when they go to school!" agreed Zelda. (A/N I probably won't make something about school for a while if you are wondering...)

Saria and Link sighed as they heard the word school.

"I want to go to bed." said Link.

"I do as well. Wanna stay over?" said Saria.

"No, we're good." said Zelda.

"Bye!" said Malon as they left.

Link crept into his bed, as Saria started kissing him gently once again. After a bit, she went to bed.

"Night, Linky." she said.


End file.
